MockingBird
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Yuy used to be the one always dissapearing, but now it's Duo's turn. The night after the 2nd war, he just vanished, leaving no trace behind. Now it's one year later, reunion time; Oh, what's this? Duo? And who's this with him? And since when did you get s


Mocking Bird

Title: Mocking bird

Author: gundam06serenity

Anime: gundam wing

Genre: Romance, Angst, challange fic

Rating: pg13

Pairings: 2x? 1x5 3x4 6x13 DxR 1x2x5 (eventually) 62 - (friends) 13x2x6 (mentions)

Warnings: may be slightly OOC, set after the Mariemaya inccident, slightly AU (you'll see why eventually)

Main characters: Duo, Wufei, Heero

Summary: Yuy used to be the one always dissapearing, but now it's Duo's turn. The night after the 2nd war, he just vanished, leaving no trace behind. Now it's one year later, reunion time; Oh, what's this? Duo? And who's this with him? And since when did you get so friendly with Zechs & Relena?!

Authors notes:

Well people, this is one of many new fics I've been working on for some time now. Dont worry though, I havnt abandoned any of the others! I've decided 'Silent' is my baby and I'll never abandon it! I just wanted to say a big thank-you to PATTY 40 !!!!!! This fic is based on & inspired by your challange. You're one of the best reviewers ever!

Christmas soon! Wahoo! A tone of coursework waiting to be done, including a bloody art project on science (who the hell came up with that one anyway?!), bt the pest present ever to look forward to! I'm finally getting my own laptop! Yay laptop! This means I'll be able to update a hell of a lot more! And'll have a spell checker that works! I LOVE LAPTOPS! Anyway, read, enjoy, and review damn it!

Chapter one: Missing him

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me _ (1)

"Love?" Heero's soft baratone calledout, breaking the early evening silence, as he pushed the crimson curtains back, stepping out onto the small woodden balcony.

"Just thinking, Koi" Wufei smilled, head tilted back, face turned upwards slightly, catching the last of the setting suns rays, wind whipping his now mid-back length raven black locks across onyx eyes, gently carassing his caramel colourd skin.

"Ah." Heero hummed, resting his chin on his lovers shoulder.

"One year. Almost one whold year, and not a word." Wufei wispered bitterly. "Why? Why did he leave? We didnt even know anything was wrong..... If only we'd just-"

"Nobody knew anything was wrong, love. It is not out fault, not your fault. It was nobodys fault. You cannot blaim yourself forever, my Dragon."

"I know, Heero, I know....It's just..... I cant help but feel we had something to do with it. If we had been there for him, if we hadnt been so wrapped up in eachother, wrapped up in the war.... If only we had listened to him that night, when he asked to speak to us, before the final battle... Maybe, just maybe, he wouldnt have left us...." Wufei closed his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek, falling silently, landing on the worn, much loved, pictured clutched loosly in his hands.

The picture had been taken between thetwo wars, just before they had all gone their seperate ways for the first time.

Quatre stood, leaning back in Trowa's arms, beaming happily as the taller ex-pilot hugged him, a small smile of adoration gracing his usually blank features. Wufei stood, arms crossed, scowl, for once, not firmly in place, back turned away from the others, head turned towards them. A small smile graced his features, the first in a long time, caught by the camra, the small, quick, hidden look sent over anothers head, aimed at Heero over the others shoulders, as Heero, arms also crossed, back turned, sent him a slightly wistful look. HE stood, grinning like a manic, violet-indigo eyes sparkling, one arm slung arouns each of his glaring comrades shoulders. Their last and only picture of him. Of Duo.

"Where do you think he is? Do....do you think he remembers us? Do you think he remembers what day it is coming up? Do you......do you think he's ok?" Wufei wispered, onyx orbs pleading with cobalt blue.

"He is strong, my dragon, strongver than any of us ever gave him credit for. He'll be fine. How could he not? And love, no-one could forget you, No-one" Heero reassured him, leading him back into their shared, private vacation house leaving the french doors open.

"Do you.....do you think he'll ever come back?"

"Honestly? I dont know, I just dont know....."

One year. It had been one whole year since the Mariemaya inccident; Two years since Quatre and Trowa had gotten ogether; One and a half years since Heero and Wufei had officially become a couple; One year one month since they had both joined the preventors; three hundred and sixty days since the last time any of them had heard from him, had heard from Duo.

They'd spent months serching for any trace of him, but, as they had to keep reminding themselves, he had been a gundam pilot. However happy-go-lucky, cheerful, or pranksterish he had acted so often, he had still been one of them; A gundam pilot, a bomb & stealth expert, a killer, and a damn-fine hacker, better than they had thought.

Wufei and Heero had both joined the Preventors, both working as Special Ops Agents directly under Une. Not many outside of the organisation knew of the ex-pilots involvement in keeping the peace, only a few of the higher-ups, and the occasional group or two of exceptionaly gifted individuals that Sally and Une talked them into training.

Quatre had taken over WEI, as had been expected of him, although, after three months of non-stop meetings, paperwork and barly enough sleep, Ira, along with a group of about twelve of his older sisters had convinced him that this wasnt the life for him. He, too, decided to join the preventors, becoming their most valued and experienced tactial advisor.

Trowa, after merely two weeks spent at the circus apart from his beloved, had said a final goodbye to his former life as a clown, acrobat and lion-tamer, and had joined his lovers side. Once Quatre had joined the Preventors, trowa became their new animal handeler, training up all of the dogs for the agents to work with, as well as working on the odd mission with either his lover or one of his two former comrades and friends.

Une had become the head of the Preventors, to many peoples surprise, and her parter and lover, Sally Po, had become the Preventors Medical Director, incharge of assessing all Feild Agents fitness levals, along with bossing all of the younger staff around.

Relena had continued her role as the head of the new government, leading both the Earth and the Colonys into the new era of peace, Dorothy Catolina, her lover, by her side the whole time.

Mariemaya Kushrenada had been givin into the temporary custody of Une and Sally, although there were rumors of another influential figure doing all within their power to gain custody of the girl, though neither women wanted this to be made public. Just like they had not wanted the Tallguese II's postmortem/ examination to have been made known to many, lest of all little Mariemaya.

The suit had left no evedance of the pilot having died in there. There was not a scrap of charred flesh, hair, even spacesuit within the scorched remains of the once proud General's Mobile Suit. As far as they knew, Kushrenada could be alive. After all, if a gundam pilot such as Duo Maxwell could dissapear so easily, why not the arstrocratic, slightly eccentric prussian-eyed ex-general of Oz do the same?

Agent Wind, Zechs Merquiese, now once again going by the name Milliado Peacecraft had also done a vanishing act, though not quite to the same extent as certain others. Both Une and Relena had an emergency contact line for the ice-blue eyed ex-prince, though neither had any idea as to where the mysterious blond actually lived. He always seemed to know just when to turn up, however, and was always there, just at the last possiable moment, ready to help with any missions that would require one with his leval of experiance when no other was avaliable.

The remaining pilots and their female counter parts, it seemed, never really had enough time to meet and spend time together as they had wanted to. Almost one year had passed, and now, their first Reunion was soon to take place. In three days. A two-week Reunion; One week at one of Quatre's Mansion's in China for just the guys, One week at one of Relena's Mansion's for all of them.

News of the upcoming Reunion had been leaked to the press, although none but the pilots themselves knew the exact location. The question that was on everyone's mind; Will He turn up? Would Duo show, or stay hidden away from them, from the rest of the world?

_'............in other news, today, Vice-Foreign Minister Miss Relena Peacecraft announced the date for the Reunion between herself and the other war-hero's, namely the remaining gundam pilots. Amoung those attending will be Miss Relena's parter, Miss Dorothy Catolina, the current head of the Preventors Organisation, previously known as Lady & Corurnal Une, along with agents Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and newly joined agent Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to Winner Enterprises Incorperated, along with others unnamed as of yet. The question most are asking, however, is as to the location of the fifth pilot, one Duo Maxwell, whom, accoding to various sources, has yet to have been seen since the last Eve's War....... _

_In other news, the post-mortem carried out on the suit Tallguese II is to be made public within the next three weeks........'_

"Ch, reporters, what do they know?" A man sneered, clicking the off button on the remote, lounging back on the black leather couch, long platinum blond hair splayed out behind him, remote flying at, and missing, the large blank screen.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, what have we told you about damaging the household appliances, hm?" A deep voice admonished him, mirth barely contained, as he streached, standing up from where he had been sitting at the large dark rosewood dining table, closing his prussian blue leatherbound book with one hand. "And really, I would have thought you'd have better aim after spending so many years in combat, my beautiful Wolf (3). Dont tell me you're growing soft now, are you, Milliado?"

"Stuff it, Treize, if I'm growing soft, I dread to think how you're fairing, old man" Milliado smirked, as Treize indignantly objected, pouting, before sitting down on his chest, causing Milliado to let out a loud 'oomph' ad the air was knocked out of his lungs.

" I.Am.Not.That.Old. I'm. Only. Twenty. Five." He whined, poking Milliado on the nose.

"Fine, fine, you're not old. You're damned heavy, though. Move it, dough-boy" Milliado groaned, pushing the older man off of him.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Treize asked softly after a few minits of comfortable silence, leaning back againt the younger blond, idily playing with his lovers long platinum locks.

"Hm? Who?" Milliado asked distractidly, leaning back into the comfortable, plush couch that the third occupant of the large estate, situated in large, private grounds ion the borders or Germany and Russia, had choosen.

"Who do you think I meant? Santa Clause. Duo, you idiot." Treize sat up, facing his long-time lover.

"...... sigh ........We always knew we couldnt keep him, love...... It has been almost a year since we first claimed the three of them, three and a half months since she passed on.... He may or may not be ready to face them yet..... Whatever he chooses, we must be there to support him through this. We're all they've got not." Milliado sighed, running his fingers through his long bangs.

" I know, I know..... Let the ones you love leave you and all that crap..... But can you blaim me for wanting to keep them here, Mi? I've already lost Marie to them, my own daughter, I dont want to loose them to them to, Ra-damn it!" Treize wispered, close to tears.

"Ssssush, it's alright. Whatever happens, whatever he decides, he wont abandon us, that I know for sure."

"You don't know that, though. He left them, what's to stop him from doing the same to us? He runs, he hides, he never tells a lie. He's perfected it over the years.... I dont want to loose them, not now......."

"Treize, have faith in him. He left for a reason before. It's their own fault that they didnt see the signs. He wouldnt do that to us. Any anyway, he has a reason to stay now. It's not as easy to run when you have another to think and care about."

"Treize, Milliado, is this why you've been so down recently?" A voice asked quietly from the doorway.

"Duo, I......" They both turned to face the door guiltily, eyes trained on the figure who stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway, a small smile playing on his lips, violet orbs sparkling.

"I left them for a reason. I left signs, I hinted at it for months. They just didnt pick up on it. I was even prepaired to tell them the night before I left. It's their own fault for not listining. I wouldnt do that to you, not now, not ever. Things have changed since then, anyway." Duo sighed, sitting himself down between the two older men, head resting on Treize's chest, sat in Milliado's lap. "It's not just me I have to worry about now; Things change once you become a single parent........."

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, i told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But i promise papa's gon' be alright_ (2)

"Sssssush baby, it's ok, everything's going to be alright. Uncle Treize and Uncle Milly arent going anywhere. It's about time you met some of daddies other friends, hm?"

To be continued.....................

_Key :_

1 & 2 edited version of Eminem 'Mockingbird', Encore album

3 Milliado kind of looks like a wolf, if you think about it; he was also part of White Fang, and that's kinda wolfy......... Oh damn, I just wanted to call him that, alright?!

Authors notes:

So, you like, you hate? Yes, no, ok? R&R! thank-you!


End file.
